Pokemon Journey In Hoenn
by Steven-B
Summary: Three friends travel Hoenn region all with different goals! Join them in their awesome journey through Hoenn!


_Chapter 1~starting off._

My name is Barden. I live in Petalburg City Hoenn. My goal is to become the world best Pokémon trainer ever to live. I'm 12 years old and today I'm going to choose my very first Pokémon!

I comb my blonde smooth hair flat and then I put my shirt on and some shorts. I then put my sneakers on and my special bandana around my wrist!

''Bye Mom, bye Dad!'' I scream

''Bye son have a nice trip to Littleroot Town and be back before dark!'' she says

''Okay!''

I get on my bike and head off.

I've been riding on my bike for a about an hour and I soon get tired.

I stop and take a rest.

While I rest a boy with brown hair and blue eyes and he's wearing a shirt and jeans with huge sneaker up to his ankles he is probably my age comes up to me!

''Hi, my name is Tyler'' he says.

''Hi I'm Barden, and I'm heading over to Littleroot Town for my first Pokémon'' I say and he smiles.

''Really me too I wanna be a Pokémon breeder! '' He says.

''Wow cool let's go there together'' I say.

''That'll be great!'' he says.

So we head off he gets on his bike and I get on mine.

About two hours later we finally arrive in Littleroot Town.

''Now to find out where the lab is we're almost late for our appointment'' I say.

''Here I know follow me I've been here many times before'' he says and we walk off.

On our way we spot a Zigzagoon.

''Wow I would love one of those'' Tyler says.

''Nah I prefer ones who can evolve twice a Zigzagoon can only evolve once!''

''But it doesn't matter to me cause I wanna be a breeder not a battler'' he says.

''Yeah let's get going'' I say and we walk off again.

Finally we get to the lab. ''Hi Prof. Birch'' I say.

''Well hello I'm in a crisis situation can't talk now'' he says and runs off.

''Wait Professor we can help'' I say.

''Well C'mon then'' he says.

''I've lost a Treecko he never liked the lab and he ran off'' he says

We run into the forest looking for Treecko.

''Hey professor I think I found him!'' Tyler says.

''You did thanks Tyler'' Professor Birch says!

After that we headed back to the lab.

When we got there Prof. Birch showed us around.

He had all sorts of machines in his lab and it was so cool at one point Tyler got a little impatient he said he wanted to get his starter Pokémon!

After he said that Prof. Birch apologised profusely.

''its okay Prof. Birch I was just joking hahaha!'' Tyler said.

''Oh, but we really ought to do that I've got another appointment in a few minutes we better hurry!'' He said.

''Okay let's get started'' he said and showed us three pokeballs.

''You see these three pokeballs?'' he asked.

''Yeah'' me and Tyler said at the same time!

''In these three pokeballs are three starter Pokémon which you can use to capture stronger Pokémon, and Barden if you really work hard you can become a better trainer than your father!''he said.

''Wow really my father has got all the badges of all the regions!'' I said.

''Wow your father is really good Barden'' Tyler said .

''Yeah thanks'' I say

''So guys I'll show you the Hoenn starters and you can choose one'' Prof. Birch said.

Prof. Birch proceeded to pop all three of the pokeballs Pokémon out .

''Wow'' me and Tyler cried in unison.

''Take your pick, we have a Torchic a fire type Pokémon and then we have Treecko the little grass type that we chased, and last but not least we have a little Mudkip'' Prof. Birch said.

I immediately knew which one I wanted, the moment I laid eyes on that Mudkip I was amazed at how cute and smart he looked. That Mudkip ought to make a great battler and friend.

''I'll take Mudkip'' I said.

''Wise decision Mudkip is a very good Pokémon to start with'' Prof. Birch said.

''Yeah and this little guy especially looks smart and agile'' I said.

''Yeah indeed'' he said.

''What about you Tyler? What Pokémon do you want?'' he says.

''Well I don't like any of these Pokémon don't you have any other starter Pokémon? '' Tyler said.

''Well I do have a little Zigzagoon at the back!'' he said!

''WEL THAT'S BRILLIANT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME'' Tyler exclaims.

''Well he is not very good in battling he refuses to learn any mover other than quick attack'' he said.

''That's perfect I'm planning on being a Pokémon breeder not a trainer!'' he said.

''Well why didn't you tell me?'' he said.

''Haha I forgot sorry!'' Tyler said.

''Well you two here are six pokeballs for each of you to start off with and a pokedex for you guys to identify different types of Pokémon'' he said.

''Awesome'' Tyler and I exclaim in unison, Wow we are almost the same person!

We say our goodbyes to Prof. Birch and leave both chuffed with our new Pokémon!

**Review please!**


End file.
